LEGO
LEGO, officieel Lego System A/S en ook bekend als The Lego Group, is een Deense speelgoedproducent. Geschiedenis In 1932 begon de Deen Ole Kirk Christiansen, die al sinds 1912 een houtbewerkingswinkel had, met het maken van houten speelgoed. Pas in 1947 begon hij met het produceren van plastic bouwstenen. Deze hadden noppen aan de bovenkant en waren hol aan de onderkant, zodat ze goed op elkaar pasten. Na 10 jaar werd een verandering aan de stenen aangebracht. De stenen hadden namelijk nu buisjes aan de onderkant, waardoor ze nog beter aan elkaar vast zaten. Bij het produceren van de bouwstenen werd een ander soort plastic als nu gebruikt, waardoor de kwaliteit van de stenen niet bepaald hoog was. Hierdoor kreeg LEGO een slechte naam en gingen de zaken slecht. In 1958 overleed de oprichter, Ole Kirk Christiansen, en nam zijn zoon Godtfred het bedrijf over. Twee jaar later brandde de opslagplaats af, waarna werd besloten om geen houten speelgoed meer te produceren, maar alleen nog plastic bouwstenen. In de komende jaren introduceerde LEGO allerlei nieuwe aspecten, zoals wielen, kleinere steentjes en het LEGO-treinsysteem. Ook werd in 1961 LEGO voor het eerst verkocht in de VS en Canada. LEGO werd steeds groter en werden ook meer functies en thema's geïntroduceerd. Zo kwam in 1969 het bekende DUPLO op de markt, dat grotere LEGO-stenen bevatte, speciaal voor jonge kinderen. Een ander bekend thema verscheen in 1977 voor het eerst, namelijk LEGO Technic. In 1999 werd er voor het eerst Disney-LEGO geproduceerd. Het ging om 7 Duplo set over Winnie de Poeh. LEGO thema's LEGO heeft haar speelgoed in veel verschillende thema's geproduceerd. De thema's die Disney speelgoed bevatten worden hier genoemd. LEGO BrickHeadz LEGO BrickHeadz worden sinds 2016 door LEGO geproduceerd. Het zijn figuurtjes die gemaakt zijn van LEGO en lijken een beetje op Funko POP!-figuren. De volgende Disney personages zijn beschikbaar: LEGO Cars LEGO maakte van 2011-2012 en 2017-nu een thema gebaseerd op de film Cars, Cars 2 en Cars 3. LEGO Disney Princess LEGO Disney Princess is een thema van LEGO dat geïntroduceerd werd in 2012. De eerste Disney Prinsessen die een set kregen waren Ariël, Assepoester, Merida en Rapunzel. LEGO Duplo Er zijn verschillende Disney-franchises geweest die in een Duplo set verschenen. De eerste LEGO Disney set was zelfs een Duplo set, namelijk één van Winnie de Poeh. Andere franchises die in LEGO Duplo te zien waren zijn Cars, Disney Princess, Jake en de Nooitgedachtland Piraten, Mickey Mouse, Planes, Sofia de Eerste, Spider-Man en Toy Story. LEGO Ideas LEGO Ideas, tot 2014 bekend als LEGO CUUSOO, is een thema waarin alle LEGO sets bedacht zijn door fans en ingediend op de site van LEGO Ideas. De volgende sets van LEGO Ideas hebben een Disney-thema: LEGO Juniors LEGO Juniors is een thema van LEGO, bedoeld voor kinderen van 4 tot 7 jaar oud. De volgende subthema's van LEGO Juniors zijn van Disney: *''Cars 3'' *''Disney Princess'' *Iron Man *Spider-Man *''Incredibles 2'' LEGO Minifigures thumb|350px|De minifiguren uit de Disney-serie. LEGO Minifigures is een LEGO-thema waar minifiguren in dichte zakjes worden verkocht. De koper weet dus niet welk minifiguur hij krijgt. In 2016 was er een Disney serie van minifiguren. De serie bevatte de volgende personages: #Stitch #Toy Story Alien #Buzz Lightyear #Aladdin #Geest #Malafide #Alice #Kolderkat #Katrien Duck #Donald Duck #Minnie Mouse #Mickey Mouse #Mr. Incredible #Syndrome #Peter Pan #Kapitein Haak #Ursula #Ariël LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean is een thema uit 2011 en 2017-nu. Het thema is gebaseerd op de Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. In totaal zijn er 15 sets verschenen. LEGO Star Wars LEGO Star Wars is één van de grootste LEGO-thema's. In totaal zijn er meer dan 600 sets verschenen. Het thema loopt al sinds 1999. Sinds 2012 is het een Disney-thema, omdat Disney toen Lucasfilm, de producent van Star Wars, overnam. LEGO-media van Disney LEGO heeft verschillende media geproduceerd met Disney-thema's. Films LEGO maakt al sinds 2003 films over hun speelgoed. Een aantal daarvan werden in de bioscoop uitgebracht, maar de meeste gingen direct naar dvd of waren ergens anders te zien (online, tv, Legoland). Dit is ook het geval bij alle LEGO-Disney films, geen was in de bioscoop te zien. In 2005 verscheen de eerste LEGO-Disney film, LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick. De film hoorde toen nog niet echt bij Disney, totdat Disney Lucasfilm, het bedrijf achter Star Wars, in 2012 overnam. Dit was ook het geval bij de in 2008 uitgebrachte film LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick. Daarnaast verschenen in 2009, 2010, 2011 en 2012 nog meer LEGO Star Wars-films In 2013 verscheen de LEGO-Disney film LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload. Twee jaar later werd LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled! uitgebracht. In 2017 verscheen de derde LEGO Marvel-film: LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat. In de planning voor 2018 staat nog de film LEGO Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda. Tv-series LEGO heeft een aantal tv-series met Disney-thema's gemaakt. De eerste was LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles, die liep van 2013 tot 2014. Daarna verscheen LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales in 2015. Sinds 2016 is de serie LEGO Star Wars: De Avonturen van de Bouwmeesters te zien op Disney XD. In 2016 verscheen ook de serie LEGO Frozen: Magie van het Noorderlicht. Games De eerste LEGO-Disney game was LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game in 2005. Hierbij moet echter gezegd worden dat Star Wars destijds nog niet onderdeel van Disney was. Het hoorde toen alleen nog bij Lucasfilm. Na deze eerste game volgde nog een aantal andere Lucasfilm-games, namelijk LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (2006), LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (2007), LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (2008), LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues (2009). In 2011 verscheen de eerste LEGO-Disney game die tijdens de uitgavedatum ook echt onderdeel van Disney was, namelijk LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. In 2011 verscheen ook LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, dat nog steeds niet bij Disney hoorde. In 2013 bracht LEGO LEGO Marvel Super Heroes uit. Een jaar later kwam LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters beschikbaar, maar alleen op smartphones. Nu was het wel echt een LEGO-Disney game, aangezien Disney Lucasfilm overgenomen had in 2012. In 2016 verschenen er twee LEGO-Disney games, namelijk LEGO Marvel's Avengers en LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. In 2017 verscheen LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. In 2018 kwam de game LEGO The Incredibles uit. De game gaat over de films The Incredibles en Incredibles 2. LEGO winkels in Disneyparken Op de volgende plekken in Disneyparken staan LEGO winkels: *Disney Springs, Walt Disney World Resort, Lake Buena Vista, Florida (geopend op 6 oktober 1997) *Downtown Disney, Disneyland Resort, Anaheim, Californië (geopend op 12 januari 2001) *Disney Village, Disneyland Paris, Marne-la-Vallée, Frankrijk (geopend op 28 februari 2014) *Disneytown, Shanghai Disney Resort, Shanghai, China (geopend op 16 juni 2016) Galerij Lego Disney Castle.jpg|Het Disneykasteel van LEGO. da:LEGO en:LEGO pt-br:Lego Categorie:LEGO